The Homecoming (episode)
:For the Voyager novel with a similar name see Homecoming. Kira rescues a Bajoran Resistance hero from a Cardassian labor camp; an extremist group calls for all non-Bajorans to leave Bajor. (Part 1 of 3) (Season Premiere) Summary Teaser On Deep Space 9, Quark is visited by an old friend, Rionoj, a female Boslic freighter captain. She asks him when the next transport to Bajor is to leave, as she has a delivery to make, a Bajoran earring. It was given to her by a Cardassian maintenance worker on Cardassia IV. Quark agrees to deliver the earring. In her quarters, Kira Nerys is meditating. She is interrupted by the chime of the door; it's Quark. He presents her with the earring and she recognizes it immediately. Act One On the Promenade, Jake Sisko races to catch up to his father. He tells Sisko that he has a date with Laira, a young Bajoran girl. Kira approaches Benjamin Sisko and asks him if she can borrow a runabout. She wants to go to Cardassia IV to rescue a Bajoran prisoner of war. She shows him the earring Quark gave her, telling him it shows the insignia of Li Nalas, one of the leaders of the Bajoran Resistance. Quark is one night closing the bar when a group of strangers come in. Quark says the bar is closed but all of a sudden they brand him. Bajor is in trouble. The pro-Bajoran group, the Alliance for Global Unity is gaining influence on the planet. After Quark gives Kira Nerys an earring, she realizes it belongs to Li Nalas, the greatest hero of the Occupation. Benjamin Sisko agrees that Bajor needs a man like Li to lead them out the aftermath of the Occupation. He decides to give Kira the runabout to improve Bajor's stability. Sisko and Miles O'Brien rig a runabout to appear Lisseppian on long-range scanners. Sisko also tells Kira that she must take Miles O'Brien along, and he agrees to go even after she says that if they don't return with Li Nalas they're not coming back at all. Memorable Quotes "Halfway down the embankment, I slipped and went sprawling on my back, down to the edge of the lake, just as a huge Cardassian emerged from the water. He must have just finished bathing. He stood there frozen in surprise, dressed only in his underwear, shivering from the cold. I lay there, looking up at him, too stunned to even move. It was only when he reached for a phaser rifle that was lying across his clothes on a nearby rock, that I realized I was still holding my own phaser. And I shot him - his body fell on top of me, and that's how my companions found us a moment later... I'll never forget that look on his face when he died. He was so... embarrassed!" : - Li Nalas, telling the true story behind his 'heroic' assassination of Gul Zarale "I am going to sue them for lost wages!" "Not now Quark." : - Quark and Sisko "... Soon every victory won by the resistance was attributed to my leadership. Stories of my brilliance, my daring, my courage, grew more and more unbelievable - yet the people insisted on believing them. My reputation even followed me into the labor camp - where my mere presence seemed to inspire my fellow prisoners – and I had done ''nothing... but shoot an unarmed Cardassian in his underwear." : - '''Li Nalas' Background Information *First episode of Season 2. *Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: #76 *"The Homecoming", along with "The Circle" and "The Siege", comprises the first Star Trek three-parter. *Leslie Bevis makes her first appearance as Rionoj, the Boslic freighter captain, in this episode. She later appears in the season three episode "The Abandoned" and the season four finale "Broken Link", where her character is named. Links and References Guest Stars *Richard Beymer as Li Nalas *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Michael Bell as Borum *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat Co-Stars *Leslie Bevis as Rionoj (credited as "Freighter Captain") *Paul Nakauchi as Romah Doek Uncredited *John Fleck as Hutet Cardassian officer *Frank Langella as Minister Jaro Essa References bioscan; Gibson, Bob; Hutet; Icoberry torte; jacarine peel; Labor camp; Nanut; Navarch; Tygarian; Tygarian freighter; Repair ship; Replimat; raktajino External links * * "The Homecoming" script at TwizTV.com Homecoming, The de:Die Heimkehr es:The Homecoming nl:The Homecoming